1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing still images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality to support game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Currently, in order for a mobile terminal to connect a Bluetooth communication with an external device, the mobile terminal needs to search for the external device and pair the found external device. If ‘allow my device search’ is not set up in the external device, the mobile terminal can't connect the Bluetooth communication with the external device because the pairing failed with the external device.
However, because most of users are unaware that the external device can be found by the mobile terminal on the condition that ‘allow my device search’ is set up in the external device, a Bluetooth connection between the mobile terminal and the external device cannot be made.